


Werewolves of Moperville

by Laparoscopic



Series: EGS [8]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Bestiality, Cheerfully smutty, Explicit Sexual Content, FV5, Gender Swapping, Group Sex, Illustrated, It's not really bestiality if the werewolf is sapient is it?, Jason D. Poit, MV5, Multi, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Role Playing, Shapeshifter, Transformation, Triad - Freeform, Werewolves, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tedd and Grace introduced Sarah to the joys of sex. Sarah discovered she's a bit more kinky than she'd ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Psycho-sexual Implications of Werewolf Rape Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> The first EGS story I wrote. I'm just assuming you have read [El Goonish Shive](http://www.egscomics.com) (both main & newspaper), up to July 2016. This takes place a few months after that. I don't bother explaining the transformation technology used, and assume you know that Grace is a shape-shifting human/squirrel/alien hybrid. Really, this is just some smut that popped into my head based on the below picture, and I conflated it with Sarah's love of playing werewolves in her games.

Sarah snuggled her head into the hollow of Grace's neck, Tedd curled up behind her, spooning her and breathing hard. Her heart rate slowed as she slowly came down from her last orgasm. She inhaled deeply, relishing Grace's scent— uniquely Grace, not quite human,  a little more musky, almost animal, as was appropriate. She felt Tedd's cock soften and slip out of her to nestle, sopping wet, against her ass, and she murmured "You two are _amazing_. You've managed to fulfill practically every sexual fantasy I've ever had, plus some I didn't even know I had." She sighed happily.

It was Grace, of course, who picked up on the qualifier. " _Practically_ every fantasy? Which ones could we have possibly missed?" She ducked her head to kiss Sarah's forehead.

Tedd chuckled, as his hand stroked up and down her back and hip. "Given how shy you were, I'd also like to know what you could have possibly imagined that we've missed."

Sarah cursed her word choice under her breath, and hid her face in Grace's chest. "Nothing, never mind, I mis-spoke."

"Oh, come on Sarah, you can tell us. Do you really think we'd judge you— us!— for anything you might fantasize about?"

"N-no, but— No. It's just too— kinky. Weird."

"Weird?" Now Tedd sounded interested. "Weirder than anything we've done so far?" He grinned over the top of Sarah's head at Grace. "Kinkier than you getting spit-roasted by Grace and me transformed into Jason D. Poit and futa Indigo Ingesdotter?"

Sarah buried her head deeper in Grace's neck. "Gah! Don't say that!" She felt her face burning.

Early on in their three-way relationship, Tedd and Grace had discovered that although Sarah was quite willing and able to participate in an amazing range of non-traditional sexual activities, _talking_ about them still embarrassed her, despite the raw enthusiasm she threw into the activities themselves. Such teasing had bothered sweet-natured Grace at first, but when Sarah had admitted that that kind of teasing actually turned her on, she had discovered a talent for teasing she'd never suspected she had. Grace loved making Sarah blush; she was just so darn _cute_ when flustered.

Grace picked up the conversational ball. "Weirder than Teddy fucking you senseless, while I'm fucking _him_ from behind, driving him even harder and deeper into you?" Sarah whimpered and curled up into a little ball.

"Kinkier than you and Grace in MV5 form, cumming all over my face while I'm FV5'd?"

"Weirder than me slowly growing the diameter of my cock while I'm inside you, until I'm bigger than a soda can?"

"Oooh, yeah, that was a good one," Tedd said. "Kinkier than me slipping my entire fist into you right after that, when Grace pulled out of you?" Sarah felt she was blushing so hard that she was sure her whole body was red.

"Weirder than you cumming so hard so many times in a row while we ate you out that you forgot the safe word and we sorta accidentally reduced you to total gibbering incoherence?"

"Weirder than the time Nanase's fairy doll popped in to visit, just as we were all getting—"

"Arrgh! _Enough_!" Sarah straightened out and spun around in Grace's arms to face Tedd. She was scarlet down to her navel, but her nipples were hard as rocks from recalling those past events. "If I tell you, will you stop— just stop _talking_ about it?" She panted slightly as she glowered at Tedd.

He blinked, looked at Grace, then back to her. "Um, sorry. That one _was_ more embarrassing than sexy." He smile hesitantly. "Although we all did laugh about it. Later."

" _Much_ later," muttered Sarah. "And I still have problems looking Nanase in the eye."

She cuddled in to Tedd again as Grace spooned her from behind. Grace kissed her neck and shoulder, making her shiver.

"Sweetie, we're just curious," Grace said. "It's just— well, it could be fun, if we could help you fulfill some other fantasies."

"Not that what we're doing _now_ isn't fun..." murmured Tedd, cupping her ass in his hand.

"It's _not_ a fantasy," Sarah denied, tucking her head under Tedd's chin. "Just— a passing fancy. An idle thought. Random daydream. Nothing much."

Tedd arched an eyebrow, Spockishly. "Me thinks the lady protests over much."

Sarah looked up at him. "Shakespeare? _You?"_

"Hey! I'll have you know I got a B+ in English Lit!" He kissed the tip of her nose. "And you're avoiding the question."

"And besides," said the squirrel with the near-eidetic memory, "The correct quote is 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.'"

Tedd smiled at her fondly. "Yes, dear. But the question still stands."

Sarah took a deep breath, then hid her face against Tedd's chest again and mumbled something.

Tedd frowned. "What? _Weh-woo?_ Uh, is that like wee-a-boo?"

Sarah and Grace both giggled. Grace, who had sharper hearing than Tedd, added "She said 'werewolves'."

"Oh!" He digested this for a moment, then asked "Do you want me to transform you into a werewolf? Or, ah—"

Having let the cat out of the bag, Sarah felt a need to explain before he could follow that train of thought any further. Not that he was heading in the wrong direction, necessarily . "It's just— look, don't tell Susan, or she'd have a cow, but I actually read all the _Sunset_ book series, and even though I know now that real vampires are awful awful people, I really enjoyed them. And I've always been Team Fur, not Fang. And, and, when we fall asleep together and Grace morphs back to her natural form— all furry and soft and cuddly— it just reminded me of some things I used to, um, think about." She felt her blush returning in force as she thought of some of those things she used to 'think' about. During one of those sessions of 'thinking' she'd thought so vigorously she'd ruptured her hymen. Which, to be fair, made losing her virginity, a few years later, much more pleasant.

"I— just wanted—" She floundered. She trusted Tedd and Grace, no question. In many ways she was closer to them than she'd ever been to any other people. But talking about these things were difficult. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I used to fantasize about— I mean, the chapters I re-read the most were the ones where werewolves, um, forcibly seduced someone. Or, well, raped." She curled up tighter against Tedd and waited for their reactions.

"Hunh." Grace sounded thoughtful. "Rape fantasies aren't that uncommon, Sarah. A lot of women have them at some time or another."

"Yeah, and werewolves sound kinda cool," added Tedd. "Ghu knows I like sex with furry partners."

"Is it a power thing? Or sometimes a touch of fear can heighten excitement. Or is it the thrill of taboo?" asked Grace. Her matter-of-fact inquiry wasn't odd for her. Shortly after she and Tedd had embarked on less-than-vanilla sexual explorations, Grace had, in typical Grace fashion, researched various aspects of human sexuality. She was by no means a therapist, but she did occasionally bring more intellectual observations to their conversations.

Sarah uncurled a little and twisted to look at Grace, who had her head propped up on one elbow, looking down on her. "You don't— it's not— I don't disgust you?"

Grace bent over and kissed her. "Of course not. How could you disgust me? I love you."

"Well, yes, I mean, I love you too, but, it's just, I don't—"

"Sarah, you know I'm all for whatever makes you— us!— feel good. As long as you're not hurting anyone, what's the difference between pretending to make love to famous film stars and being ravished by amorous werewolves? They're both expressions of fantasy, and we're clear on the distinction between fantasy and reality."

"Well, _most_ days," muttered Tedd. Truly, things could get a little surreal around the Verres household some times.

"Hush, sweetie, you're not helping."

"Well, yes, but this is more violent, even if it's just pretend violence. Oh!" Sarah pulled back from Grace and looked at her apprehensively. "I wasn't even thinking— I'm sorry— your own, uh, concerns about being violent. This kind of role-play wouldn't be much fun for you, would it?"

Grace looked slightly taken aback. "Um..." She got an introspective look on her face and answered slowly. "I wasn't thinking that far ahead yet; I was more focused on you and your hesitancy about sharing this." She closed her eyes as if visualizing something for a moment, then opened them and said "It's true, I've never really pictured myself as being aggressive in sex play."

"You can certainly be _assertive_ , if not aggressive," Tedd noted. "I do love it when you pin me down sometimes."

"Well, I mostly do that because you make such lovely whimpering noises when I do."

" _Mostly_?" Now it was Sarah's turn to pounce on the qualifier.

"Well..." Grace smiled, then flopped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She stroked Sarah's hair absently as she did.

Sarah shifted around to bring her leg up over Grace's legs, and cupped her breast in her hand. Not fondling, just holding. She admired the contrast between her own pale hand and Grace's lovely brown skin. Tedd scooted closer behind her, and his arm went under her shoulder to cup Grace's other breast. Sarah just relaxed in the warmth of their embrace, sandwiched between them, as she let Grace have the time to finish her thoughts.

"There _is_ something sexy about holding you down," she said thoughtfully. "About being in control. Realistically speaking, I know that If I chose to, I could morph my body to be the strongest person I know. Physically, there's almost no non-magical human I _couldn't_ pin down if I had to, especially with all the training Greg is putting me through. But— holding you isn't about that raw strength." She paused as if trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words. "Really, it's not about me, about my strength, so much as it is about you _letting_ me pin you. You could stop me with a word, if you wanted—"

"Avocado," Tedd murmured their safe word.

Grace turned her head to the side to peer at Tedd over the top of Sarah's head and smiled. "Yes, avocado. You _could_ stop me, but you don't. You know I could crush you, but you trust me not to. I think— that trust is what's so sexy. My fears, my worries about hurting people; you know how strong I really am, and you still let me control you."

 Silence fell over the trio of lovers as they all processed this in their own ways. Tedd sat up briefly to pull a comforter up over them from the foot of the bed, then resumed his position holding onto both of them.

"I must admit," Sarah said eventually, "I never really thought about _why_ I liked— what I like. Mostly I just, um, enjoyed it in the moment, then forgot about it." She paused, then added, "Embarrassed by it. But I think what turns me on most is getting to have really intense sex, without being responsible for it. Getting to enjoy things that 'nice girls' aren't supposed to enjoy, but 'really, it's not my fault, the big furry monster made me do it.'" Grace giggled, and Sarah kissed her neck. "Yes, my little furry monster, you've made me do all _sorts_ of sexy things, and I've enjoyed them a lot. So maybe this fantasy is out-of-date?..."

After a few more minutes of contemplative silence, Grace asked "Teddy? What do you think?"

"Well... I could start with a standard wolf template, and then modify the larynx and mouth from there. Not sure I could make the voice totally normal, but it should be understandable at least. I'd have to enlarge the skull a bit, to allow for the larger brain—"

Grace and Sarah both burst out laughing. "What? What did I say?" demanded Tedd. He propped his head up on his elbow and smiled uncertainly down at the pair of  women. They both paused, looked at him, then started laughing again. " _What?_ "

"Ah, Tedd. It's just, Grace and I are laying here wondering about the psycho-sexual implications of werewolf rape fantasy, and you're already busy programming the TF gun in your head to create the werewolves."

"Oh. Uh, sorry—"

Sarah twisted around under his arm, then rolled over on top of him and slid off him on his other side (pausing for a quick kiss as she lay atop him), putting him between herself and Grace. "Don't be sorry, sweetie. You're wonderful the way you are. Maybe I'm the one over-thinking this." She and Grace snuggled up under his arms, facing each other across his chest.

Grace added, "I think your first instinct was right, I'm not sure I could really be comfortable play-acting raping anyone, but— what did you first call it? Forcefully seducing? I think I could have fun forcefully seducing you." Her hand, absently stroking Tedd's chest, encountered Sarah's hand doing the same, and she linked their hands together to pull Sarah's hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. They continued holding hands with their hands resting over Tedd's heart.

"So, Tedd," Sarah asked, "Were you thinking of purely wolf forms, or wolf-man hybrids like in the movies?"

 


	2. The Blood Smelled Suspiciously Like Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since characters in comic seem to switch gender pronouns based on genital arrangement (or at least, externally visible sex characteristics), not gender identity, Grace is mostly referred to as "he" in this chapter.

Sarah was surprised when she arrived at Tedd and Grace's house several mornings later to find the front door ajar. Tedd's father was fanatical about maintaining household security, due to the large amount of magical and alien technology they had on hand. Most friends whom she visited on a regular basis were comfortable with her simply walking in their front doors, or just knocking and then letting herself in. But the Verres household was always locked up tight, requiring visitors to ring or knock for admission.

But this morning the door was open a few inches. She rang the doorbell as usual, just out of habit, but after a minute without response she pushed the door open and stuck her head in. "Tedd? Grace? Hello?"

 "...Sarah?..." Tedd's voice came faintly from the basement. He sounded odd to her, a bit weak.

Frowning, she slipped inside, locking the door behind her. "Tedd? What's up?" She headed to the basement door, noticing as she went that the downstairs lights were off. She flipped the switch at the top of the steps to turn them on, but nothing changed, even when she flipped it on and off again several times. The only light she could see downstairs was a faint flickering bluish light, which she realized from its direction must be coming from Tedd's computer monitor. 

"Sarah— don't—" Tedd definitely sounded weak. She rushed down the stairs, her mind racing with scenarios like a magical explosion or something else having blown Tedd across the room. 

Tedd's basement lab-slash-rec room was usually fairly tidy, for a mad scientist's lair; Tedd claimed a disorganized work space reflected a disorganized mind. Now it was not, with chairs and tables overturned, papers and things scattered about (but nothing actually _broken_ , part of her mind noted). Tedd was pressed into a corner, sitting on the floor and cradling his left arm against his chest, his fingers wrapped tight around his forearm, with blood seeping out between his fingers. 

"Tedd! You're hurt!" Even as she rushed to him, he was making shooing motions with his free hand. As Sarah dropped to her knees beside him, she noticed that the blood looked and smelled suspiciously like ketchup. And with that, the scenario in play clicked into place in her mind.

"Sarah, get out! It bit me, I couldn't stop it. Flee, save yourself!" Tedd kept making shooing motions with his free hand, trying to encourage her to go.

Sarah bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Tedd, for all his manifest skills at actually _being_ someone else when he was transformed, was a mediocre actor at best. His slightly over the top histrionics made it difficult to slip into the role she suspected she was meant to play, but she widened her eyes and managed to choke out without laughing " _What_ bit you? I'm not going to leave you anywhere! We need to get you to a doctor."

"No, no, no, it's too late for me. I'm doomed. Doomed! _Run!_ " Sarah noticed him pressing a button on the watch on his "wounded" arm. He began to shimmer with the usual magical transformation energy, and in a moment a purple and gray wolf sat (rather awkwardly, on his tail) where Tedd had been. She dutifully screamed and stood up, began to back away from him, as the wolf-Tedd struggled to get to his feet.

She froze when she heard a low growl behind her.

Turning her head, she saw a second wolf, with sienna-colored fur, the same shade as Grace's squirrel-form fur. It was standing right at the foot of the stairs, legs spread wide and head lowered like it was trying to block block her exit. It looked like a regular wolf, not a "wolf-man". Grace advanced on her, still emitting a rumbling growl. Sara squeaked as she felt Tedd shove her, and she turned her head back to find he'd gotten to his feet and was pressing against her. She stumbled backwards, and the two wolves herded her away from the stairs. Backing away from them, trying to keep them both in sight, she tripped and fell backwards onto the couch.

In a flash, both wolves were beside her, their long snouts pressed up on either her face. Now Tedd was emitting a low growl too. They were back-lit by the computer monitor behind them. Sarah was vividly aware of their teeth and eyes, barely visible white splashes in their silhouetted faces. Their fur and hot breath tickled her cheeks. She was shocked to realize she felt real fear; she was gasping, her heart was pounding, and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Nn-n-n-nice doggies," she heard herself say inanely, without even thinking about it. Grace's eyes went wide for a second, and he gave a little snort that Sarah suspected was the canine equivalent of choking down a laugh. She reached up to place a hand on each head, scratching them behind the ears, and their growls decreased in volume. Tedd shoved his nose into her hair and sniffed.

"S'ellls...good," he growled. Grace gave a little grunt of agreement. His nose roamed down Sarah's neck, to her chest, then he shoved his nose, most dog-like, into her crotch and sniffed. Sarah yelped at the sudden pressure on her groin and pushed Grace's head away reflexively, as she would to any dog who took such liberties. She yanked her hands back when Grace bared his fangs and snapped at her.

Tedd grabbed the hem of her sundress in his teeth and pulled it up to her waist and continued sniffing her, his whiskers tickling the outsides of her thighs.

Sarah gasped and her head jerked up as she felt Grace's canine teeth gently scrape down her belly to hook into the top of her panties. She tried to clamp her legs shut, but the thick wolf body blocked them, and the eyes looking up at her seemed to glower with warning. 

"N-no— not that—" she protested feebly. Her heart was pounding. This was her fantasy, yes, but now that it was here, in the flesh, it was a somewhat more ambiguous situation than she'd anticipated. The thrill of the fantasy warred with the reality of the large beast between her legs. So many hours of masturbatory fantasy were coming to life, right here, and she wasn't sure if it was fully wanted. Did she really want to have sex with an _animal?_  Even if that animal really was Grace, or Tedd? 

 _I've made love with Grace in her human-squirrel form before,_  she reminded herself. But— that was different. Grace was still mostly humanoid in that form, just softer and furrier and cuddlier. Really, technically, _any_ time she made love with Grace she was having sex with someone non-human. But, no, that wasn't really accurate either. Grace was one of the most _human_ people she knew; she just wasn't purely _Homo Sapiens_. Sex with this wolf-form Grace seemed more bestial, more alien, more perverse. Which was, admittedly, a large part of the turn-on. But still, she/he _was_ Grace.

 _And besides,_ she reminded herself,  _It isn't my fault— the big furry beast forced me._ She closed her eyes and shuddered, and let go of her worries.

Even as she vacillated, her panties were coming down. Grace got them as far as her knees, then with a soft snarl of frustration gave up and left them there. Sarah gasped as Grace shoved his cold nose directly into her now-bared crotch. The cold flesh on her hot pussy sent a jolt up her spine, almost immediately overwhelmed when his long tongue came out and licked her, in one long slow stroke, from ass to clit.  _Okay, maybe I really_ do _want this,_ she thought dazedly as the wave of pleasure passed through her.  

"So 'ummy," Grace purred, then flicked his tongue over Sarah's clit again. Sara twitched at the sensation. Grace's tongue was longer and wider than normal, and hotter, too. Without even thinking about it, she lifted her knees, shoved her panties down one leg with the opposite foot and spread her legs wider, giving Grace more access to her sex. The brown wolf took the hint and began licking in earnest, his tongue caressing and probing. Sarah stifled a moan as the canine tongue shoved deeper into her, so long and hot and wet, penetrating her deeper than any human tongue ever could. It plunged in and out, fucking her in a way no cock or toy had ever done, shallowly, but so very hot and soft. The sound of it was wet and sloppy, and Sarah felt the mix of Grace's saliva and her own juice dripping down the crack of her ass.

Even as she dazedly thought _I'm going to have to wash this dress before going home tonight_ , Grace pulled his tongue out of her and shoved it down between her buttocks. She jerked at the sensation of that hot wet pressure on her anus. Although she had enjoyed some anal sex play with Grace and Tedd, it still felt odd at first, taboo. _More taboo than getting eaten out by a werewolf?_ she thought to herself, and almost giggled. But what came out of her mouth wasn't a giggle, but a moan, giving in to the sensation of being probed in places not normally probed by the hot wet tongue. She wriggled her hips back and forth, pressing down on the tongue as it pushed at her, trying to enter that tighter sphincter while his long nose simultaneously pressed against her clit.

A corner of her mind wondered, _Where's Tedd?,_ then she felt the couch shift beneath her, and she opened her eyes to see Tedd jumping up on the couch beside her. He maneuvered to grab her dress in his teeth and drag it up, then he gave up, dropped it, and growled at her, "Off!" She struggled to get her dress up, but had to put her feet down on the floor and lift her butt off the couch to get it above her waist. Grace whined to be denied access to the tasty treat he'd been licking, but Sarah quickly pulled her dress up over her head. Without prompting from Tedd, she also unsnapped her bra and flung it aside, then kicked her panties and sandals aside too.

She sprawled back on the couch, now totally naked, and spread her legs again, running her fingers through her sopping wet pubic hair. She stared down at Grace with half-lidded eyes and smiled. "Well, so much for 'forcibly seducing' me. Fuck, I _want_ you." The wolves chuffed their own version of laughter.

Sometimes they managed to role-play characters throughout a whole sexual encounter; other times, like this, their roles slipped away quickly in the passion of the moment. Reaching out with her feet, she pulled Grace back in towards her. With her arms, she reached up and pulled Tedd towards her chest, burying her fingers in his thick fur and scratching him around the ears and neck.

As Grace's tongue flicked over her clit again, Tedd leaned forward and licked her nipple with his broad hot tongue. Sarah's small breasts were capped with large pink areolae and nipples, and when they contracted in arousal it pulled the skin of her breasts so tight it ached. The twin sensations were electrifying; she'd had both of them licking her at the same time many times before, but never so intensely. The extra width of their tongues and higher body temperatures added to the sensation, and she hissed "Yessss..." as they both played with her. Grace kept teasing her clit, alternating quick stabs with his long tongue into her pussy with even quicker flickers over her clit. Tedd's tongue lathed first one nipple, then the other, then he grabbed her erect nipple gently in his teeth. Sarah had a brief moment to be grateful that she'd suggested blunting their teeth when they were talking "design" ideas a few days ago, before the electric stab of her nipple being pulled up made her cry out and arch her back. The cry seemed to energize Grace, and he shoved his tongue deep inside her, probing her deeper than ever, while nuzzling his nose back and forth over her clit. Sarah felt a wave of heat wash down her body from head to pussy. She closed her eyes and convulsed in her first orgasm of the day, gasping "Oh, _fuck_ , yes, yes!" Grace licked rapidly at her soaking wet pussy as she bucked and groaned, then slowed as Sarah came down, lapping more gently until, with a final shudder from Sarah, he stopped.

Tedd and Grace both backed off a bit, knowing she'd be hypersensitive for a few moments. Grace wasn't touching her, but he kept his muzzle inches from her crotch, his panting breath blowing hot over her distended clit and swollen labia. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Grace's sweet green eyes, twinkling up at her from between her legs.

"Come here, you," she said reflexively; she always loved to kiss and lick her own juices off Grace or Tedd's face after they'd gone down on her. But as Grace rose up the length of her body, planting paws on either side of her chest, she realized her mistake— there was no wet skin to lick, just soggy fur. No soft lips to kiss, just fangs and a long panting tongue. _Oh, what the fuck_ , she thought muzzily. _In for a penny..._ She grabbed Grace's furry head behind his ears and pulled his muzzle to her. Grace licked her lips, and Sarah first kissed back, then sucked on the long tongue, pulling it into her mouth. One of the benefits of do-it-yourself werewolf design was that Grace didn't have "doggy breath", but tasted and smelled fairly normal, just a little more animal than usual. The sensation was wonderfully exotic and hot. Sucking on the long hot tongue was almost like sucking a cock, but the tongue was more mobile, searching and licking around the inside of her mouth too. Sarah moaned into Grace's mouth as they kissed. Grace's furry body rubbed against her torso, and the soft fur was delightful, awakening nerves all through her skin.

She pulled her head back, letting Grace's tongue slip out of her mouth, and Grace licked her cheek, making her giggle. She wondered where Tedd was, although she wasn't too worried— they had long since established that Tedd was perfectly happy just watching Sarah and Grace make love, as long as he got included in later. She turned her head to the side to find him, and burst out laughing.

Tedd was doing what male dogs and wolves had doubtless done since time immemorial— he was sitting on the end of the couch with his hind leg lifted, and he was licking his own cock and balls. His cock had emerged from its furry sheath and was glistening, wet and red. He lifted his head and looked at her, and she could swear his canine face was grinning.

"H'wat?" he asked her innocently. "Doncha' know 'hy dogs lick their 'alls?" Sarah kept giggling and shook her head.

"''eecause they can," Grace supplied the punch line.

Sarah took her first good look at wolf cock. Its long red-veined flesh poked out of the furry sheath nearer his balls. It certainly wasn't a human cock, being redder and tapering to a beveled point, without a glans. It was glistening wet, and bobbed up and down slightly in time with Tedd's pulse. Even as she watched, a few drops of pre-cum formed at the tip and dripped off onto his furry leg. Sarah thought of that somewhat alien-looking penis inside of her, and her giggles trailed off and her breath hitched. She licked her lips. "Come here, sexy, give me a taste," she whispered huskily.

Grace obligingly moved off her body as Sarah rolled to the side, bringing her face closer to Tedd's cock. It was long and slender, her favorite size for sucking. Tedd stretched out on his side on the couch, and Sarah rolled off the couch to kneel on the floor beside him. She reached out to stroke his belly, enjoying his soft purple fur, her hand stopping just short of his cock. Her other hand began to caress his balls. She normally loved to suck on his balls while playing with his cock, but these furry monsters weren't going to fit in her mouth. She gently tugged on them as she stuck out her tongue and ran it delicately up the length of his red-veined shaft. He gave a moaning growl, and she smiled, and carefully licked him again, just lightly touching him, tantalizing and teasing. The texture of his cock under her tongue was like steel covered with wet silk, simultaneously hard and soft, and warmer than human. The smell and taste were muskier than human, very sexy. His cock twitched and jumped, and more pre-cum dribbled out of the tip. Sarah let just the tip of her tongue trace his length, from furry sheath to tip, teasing him. When she got to the tip, she flicked her tongue over the dripping pre-cum, getting a taste.

"Mmmm, yummy," she purred, and she abandoned all plans of teasing Tedd any further; she wanted more. Grabbing his cock around the furry base, she guided it into her mouth, running her tongue all around the end. Tedd was panting harder as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. She reveled in the new taste and texture, enjoyed his belly fur brushing her face. 

Sarah didn't know if it was a feature of wolf anatomy, or just something unique to Tedd in this form, but pre-cum continued to dribble out of his cock. She held the tip of his cock just inside her mouth, sticking her tongue out to lick the underside, and she let it pool in her mouth for a few moments. It tasted wonderful, dark and musky and sexy and hot, and she turned her head to show Tedd her mouth full of his cream before she swallowed it. He growled "Oh, _'huck_ you're hot!"

She turned back to his cock, and pulled him back into her mouth. His beautiful cock was long and slender, just right for slipping down her throat without choking. As she worked him deeper and deeper into her mouth, she felt the base of his cock swell in size, growing in fairly quick order to the size of a small orange. Remembering their discussions about wolf anatomy, she gripped him tight behind the bulge, and anchored herself there as she sucked him down. Tedd's hips were making little twitchy thrusting motions, and his panting was becoming a whine as she bobbed her head up and down faster and faster. As her throat relaxed, she got him deeper down her throat, a mixed blessing from her point of view— she knew he loved the sensation, and she loved being able to do it for him, but she also wished his cock was shallower in her mouth so she could taste his cum.

With a grunt and a moan which was closer to a howl, Tedd resolved that dilemma by suddenly bucking his hips and thrusting deep, burying the full length of his pulsating cock down her throat. She gulped and swallowed, squeezing his knot tighter, and felt a flush of heat run through her from having brought him to climax. He bucked and groaned for a for a very long moment, then with a shudder his body went limp. Sarah pulled her mouth off of him and gasped for breath, panting from having held him so deep in her for so long. As she frequently did after getting Tedd off, she felt a moment of smug pride. Making the quiet mad scientist lose his control so dramatically was a delight for her. As her panting slowed she gave the length of his shaft a few long, slow licks, making sure to get the last drops of his cum. He twitched, then murmured, "T'at was _intense_. T'ank you, seeetie."

"Oh, believe me, my pleasure."

Tedd chuckled, a gravelly sound low in his throat, and said "I t'ink Grace liked t'e show, too."

Sarah turned her head to look towards Grace in time to see him lowering his hind leg, where he'd apparently been doing what male wolves do too while watching them. She sucked in a breath at the sight of Grace's cock— not as long as Tedd's, but much thicker. _Fuck, this is it_ , Sarah thought. _I'm about to get fucked by a werewolf._ Sarah realized she was kneeling over the edge of the couch in the perfect position for "doggy style", and she wiggled her ass at Grace. "Come and get it, puppy."

Grace didn't need to be asked twice. He leaped up on Sarah's back, and began rubbing his cock up and down the crack of her ass. He leaned his head forward and licked Tedd's face, which Tedd reciprocated. Grace's fur rubbing against her ass and back was a sensual delight, which just added to the thrill. She enjoyed the friction of Grace's slick cock against her asshole for a few moments, then reached back and spread the lips of her pussy apart. "You're not gonna' fit in there, big boy; come here." Grace pulled back a bit further, and let his partner with opposable thumbs guide his cock into her eagerly waiting cunt.

Grace's bevel-shaped cock started to slip gradually into her, stretching and filling her as he pushed forward. Sarah hissed in pleasure. "Slow, slow, slow, sweetie, you're pretty big." She felt Grace's cock shrink a little bit in diameter, and slip further into her. _Ah, one of the many joys of dating a shape-shifter_ , she thought, then coherent thought became more difficult as Grace began to slip slowly in and out of her, going a bit deeper with each thrust. "Oh, _fuck_ that's good, _fuck_ that's good, _fuck_ that's good," she panted in time with Grace's slow steady motions. Although Sarah rarely used language stronger than "heck" in day-to-day life, in the throes of passion her language got considerably more blue.

As Grace shoved his way deeper into her, she felt her already very wet pussy get wetter, creating wonderfully obscene sucking sounds as he plunged in and out. He was slightly above human body temperature, and the heat just added to the sensation. Sarah closed her eyes and buried her face in Tedd's belly fur as Grace picked up speed. It seemed that wolves could move faster than humans in more than one regard; in just a minute of building up speed she felt like a jackhammer was plowing into her, his thrusts coming more rapidly than a human ever could. The speed of Grace's thrusts were, quite literally, inhuman, and Sarah was caught by surprise when it pushed her suddenly over the edge into orgasm. She arched her back and screamed, eyes snapping open to stare sightlessly at the ceiling as her wordless cry echoed through the basement.

Grace slowed his pace to a more leisurely tempo, but kept on moving in and out as Sarah shuddered and collapsed back down onto Tedd and the couch. As conscious thought returned to her, she mumbled "Unhf. Talk 'bout _intense..."_ She lay there panting for a few moments, relishing the aftershocks quivering through her pussy as Grace continued to gently slide in and out of her. After a moment, a warmth on the side of her face made her realize she had landed with her cheek resting on Tedd's cock, which was only semi-erect, but still very hot and wet. She lazily stuck her tongue out of her mouth and licked Tedd, enjoying the texture and taste of him. Tedds' cock twitched. Encouraged by this response, she lifted her head and gently suckled him into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of his partially limp member inside her.

Perhaps in response to this visual stimulus, Grace picked up tempo again, although not as fast as he'd been before. Sarah shoved back against him, enjoying the deeper penetration, relishing the feeling of him stretching her depths almost-but-not-quite too much. Grace knew to within a fraction how long to make his cock to give Sarah maximum stimulation. Letting Tedd's cock slip out of her mouth for a moment, she panted, "Grace, can you— _unhh!_ — grow a little... bigger around?" Almost instantly, she felt herself being filled more, stretched out as her shape-shifting lover grew to match her appetites. "Oh, god, yes yes _yesssss_..." she whimpered, then hungrily sucked Tedd's cock back into her mouth, where it also grew larger.

Sarah loved the feeling of Grace's furry weight on her back, shoving her into the couch, bouncing her head against Tedd. She was just about to ask Grace to maybe add a little more diameter to his cock when she felt a swelling pressure against the entrance to her cunt. At first she thought Grace had anticipated her request, but as the pressure pressed into her and withdrew, pressed and withdrew, she realized it was Grace's knot, swollen huge, trying to enter her. A moment of apprehension passed through her at the thought of that huge bulge inside her, followed almost at once by a flush of fresh heat and a desire to meet the challenge. She pulled off of Tedd's cock for a moment and gasped, "Oh, _fuck_ yes, knot me, Gracie." Taking Tedd back in her mouth, she shoved her hips back to meet Grace's forward thrust, taking just a little more knot into her, stretching her entrance. Two more strokes, and she had to let Tedd's cock slip back out of her mouth as she ground her teeth and groaned. The stretching was so good, so tight, just this side of painful, but she felt so wonderfully full. She took a deep breath and blew it out to relax herself, then pushed back hard against Grace just as he was thrusting in.

With a popping sensation that was only momentarily painful before it gave way to pleasure, Grace's knot entered her fully. Grace froze, buried completely inside her, and panted in her ear. "Soooo tight," he moaned. Sarah lay there gasping, just feeling the massive presence inside her, and could only nod in response. She burrowed her right hand underneath her to feel their joining. She was shocked and thrilled to feel how wide her cunt was stretched, how tight the skin of her labia was. She could feel his cock throbbing slightly, and her fingers began to stroke lightly over her clit, just barely touching because she was so sensitized.

Grace leaned forward to lick Tedd's cock, causing Tedd to moan too. Sarah reached up with her left hand and grabbed Tedd's cock at the base again, behind the knot. He wasn't fully engorged yet, but was quickly getting there. She watched, enthralled, as Grace's huge tongue made quick work of arousing Tedd back to full size, and he began leaking pre-cum again, though at a slower rate this time. Without even thinking about it, Sarah began to rock her hips from side-to-side a little, feeling Grace's knot slip around just a little bit inside her. Grace left off licking Tedd's cock and Sarah pulled him back into her mouth as Grace began, slowly and gently at first, to push back and forth. Being knotted, Sarah's hips moved with his, and she let the motion push her mouth up and down on Tedd's cock.

"Aaahhh," Grace moaned, "Oh, Sarah, I h'want—" He shoved forward a little harder, pushing Sarah into the couch. "—I _really_ need to—"

"Fuck me, love," Sarah groaned.

Grace needed no further encouragement. Sarah gasped as Grace picked up speed and force. "Uhhh, yes, fuck me _hard_." Sarah left off stroking her clit and grabbed the base of Grace's knot, squeezing him and pulling him harder into her. The underside of her wrist ground into her clit as she squeezed Grace, and the combined pressures, internal and external, were overwhelming. Grace pounded into her faster and faster, panting and growling. Her own juices and Grace's pre-cum were being forced out of her cunt by Grace's massive cock, and Sarah's hand grew slick around the base of Grace's knot.

Grace's panting increased in speed, evolving into a growl, then a howl. He lifted his body up on his fore-legs and howled as he came. He didn't plunge deep and freeze buried in her depths as a human might, but he pounded faster yet as he spewed hot cum into Sarah's cunt. The more-than-human heat of it, and the increased pressure inside of her, stretching her already distended cunt, roused her higher yet, pushing her over the edge again, and she came at the same time as Grace, shouting wordlessly as he howled. Grace kept pounding her into the couch for a full minute, and Sarah kept quivering and cumming, all rational thought washed away in the white static of pleasure burning through her brain.

Sarah felt like she must have blacked out momentarily. One moment Grace was pounding her into the couch at his inhuman speed, then the next thing she knew Grace was collapsed on her back, his weight pushing her into the couch, panting into her ear, his cock still quivering and pulsing, knotted deep inside her.

"Wow." Sarah peeled one eye open to look up at a human Tedd, staring at them with wide eyes. She hadn't even noticed when he'd morphed back to human form. "That was— just _wow_."

"Umf." Sarah panted and stared vaguely at him, trying to form a coherent response. As her eyes slowly came back into focus, she realized her head was resting on his leg, her face level with his cock, which was hard as a rock and pointing straight up. "Yeah. It was... pretty _wow_ from this side too."

"Oh, yes," panted Grace.

Sarah smiled, and ran a lazy finger up and down the length of Tedd's cock. They lay there in post-orgasmic daze for a few more moments, then Grace turned his head towards Tedd and gave Tedd's cock a lick, one long slow slurp with his massive tongue from balls to tip; his tongue was so broad it almost wrapped entirely around him, and with a startled cry Tedd came explosively, spraying cum all over Grace's nose and muzzle. Tedd collapsed backwards onto the couch, and Grace sneezed, tickled by a spurt of cum in his nose. Sarah giggled, and Grace snorted a couple of times, both laughing and clearing his nose.

"Sarah, do you 'ind?.." Grace asked.

"Eh? Oh, no, of course not, sweetie." Sarah felt a small quiver run through Grace against her back, and then the pressure in her cunt suddenly shrank and withdrew, as the fur against her skin disappeared as well. Within a second, Grace was back in human form, laying collapsed across Sarah's back. She sneezed one last time, then slid off of Sarah to sit on the floor between Sarah and Tedd. Grace pulled Tedd's face down to her, and gave him a passionate human kiss.

Sarah still knelt bent across the couch, feeling a veritable river of wolf cum dribbling down her legs as her pussy slowly closed up. She ached pleasantly from the vigorous stretching she'd received, but she missed having someone inside of her. She slid down onto the floor and cuddled up next to Grace, swinging a leg across Grace's thigh to press her pussy against her. Tedd slid down on the other side, similarly swinging a leg across Grace's other thigh. They sat there in exhausted happy silence for a few minutes, swapping gentle kisses between the three of them as they slowly came down from their sexual highs.

"Well, my loves," said Sarah eventually. "I think I can safely say that, for once, reality _definitely_ exceeded fantasy."

 

 


End file.
